


Let Mother Take Care Of It

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha has a cold and Endora helps out.   <br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #12 at "dove_drabbles" "Put your feet up and unwind." has a cold and Endora helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Mother Take Care Of It

**Title:** Let Mother Take Care Of It  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Fandom** Bewitched  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** references to cigarette smoking. (It was the 60’s.)  
 **Word Count:** 728  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of Bewitching fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #12 at  "Put your feet up and unwind."  
 **Summary:** Samantha has a cold and Endora helps out. 

** Let Mother Take Care Of It  **  
Samantha sneezed as she was trying to straighten up the living room. She woke up with a cold that morning. Yes even witches get colds. 

“God bless you!” Endora said as she popped in behind Samantha making her jump and drop a full ashtray on the floor.

“Mother, I just vacuumed. Now I have to do it all over again.” Samantha said as she bent over and picked up the ashtray. 

“Are you ill?” Endora said as she sat on the back of the sofa. 

“I have a cold. Darrin is bringing clients over tonight and I have to have everything just perfect. I still need to start dinner.” Samantha looked at the mess on the floor and just sighed. 

"Put your feet up and unwind. I will take care of it." Endora waved a hand at the mess on the floor and it disappeared. 

“Mother, Darrin doesn’t like it when I use witchcraft to do the housework.” Samantha reminded her<

“You aren’t using witchcraft. I am. Besides, Durwood should have more consideration than to foist his insipid clients on you when you are ill. Now sit.” Endora took her by the shoulders and sat her down. She waved her hand at the coffee table and a silver tea service appeared. “Have some tea.”

“I don’t have time, Mother. I have to finish the laundry and iron the sheets.” Samantha said. 

“Why on earth do you iron the sheets? They just get wrinkled when you sleep on them.” Endora looked puzzled. 

“Darrin’s mother does it. So he wants me to do it too.” Sam said. 

Endora raised an eyebrow. “Typical. Mortals never do anything that makes sense. Laundry you say?” Endora waved her arms and the laundry was clean and folded in a basket on the chair. 

“It still needs to be put away.” Samantha said.<

Endora wiggled her finger at the basket and it floated upstairs. She turned to her daughter. “What else?”<

I need to fill the cigarette case, put fluid in the table lighter and clean the ashtray. I still need to start dinner after that.” Samantha said.

Endora thrust her had at the cigarette case, ashtray and the lighter. “There. What would you like for dinner?” 

“Everything I need is in the refrigerator: beef crown roast and seasoned potatoes with asparagus.” Samantha said. “Oh and a light vegetable broth and salad.”   

“Desert?” Endora frowned. 

“Strawberry short cake but I made that last night.” Samantha said.

“When is Dumb Dumb bringing them here?” Endora asked in an annoyed tone. 

“Eight fifteen tonight.” Samantha said. 

“Then we have some time to visit.” Endora said.

“If I don’t put dinner on now it won’t be ready in time.” Sam started to get up. 

“Sit back down! I will have it on the table at eight o’clock. Witches honor.” Endora said. 

“Thank you Mother. Tea actually sounds good.” Samantha held out her hand and a full cup of tea on a saucer appeared.

“There! That is more like it. Let me tell you all the latest gossip.” Endora held out her hand and a cup of tea appeared.  

They talked until eight o’clock. 

“Mother the dinner!” Samantha said as the clock chimed.

Endora waved her hand and the table is set with china and the food is cooked and warming in the oven. “There all done. I should go before your guests arrive. I’ll clean up this mess too.” 

Endora waved her hand at the table and the tea service disappeared along with her and Samantha’s cups. 

“I need to get dressed.” Sam looked down. 

“Blue cocktail dress?” Endora asked.

“Yes. That’s what I’m wearing.” Samantha said.

Endora waved her hand and Samantha was in the dress with her makeup and her hair done perfectly.

“Thank you Mother.” Samantha relaxed. 

Endora smiled and waved as she disappeared. 

Darrin opened the door and came in with the clients. “Sam these are the Porters. This is my wife, Samantha.”

“Hello. Dinner is ready if you are hungry.” Samantha said. 

"Thank you." Mrs. Porter handed her wrap to Darrin. Mr. Porter nodded as he took off his coat. .

Darrin put the coats away and went over to Samantha . “I wasn’t sure you could pull it off with you feeling sick.” 

“It was nothing.” Sam kissed him on the cheek. She went to serve dinner. 

Darrin looked at her suspiciously.            


End file.
